Feliz cumpleaños Maki-sama
by Yuzu Araki II
Summary: El mejor regalo para Maki no era un bien material ni nada de lujos tontos, era con que ella demostrara cuánto la amaba incluso cuando esa enana le ofrecía su suéter rosa como regalo


Maki siempre miraba en su mesa de noche el calendario después de mediados de abril, era su cumpleaños y era el 19 es decir el día siguiente era su cumpleaños 16, con una fiesta ridícula y pomposa de 15 fue suficiente halago. No tuvo más opción que dormir tranquilamente ya que era viernes y obviamente era escuela.

La pelirroja había entrado a su salón mientras hablaba con Hanayo, Rin aprovechó para comunicar a su novia de suaves mejillas en voz baja a lo cual la chica arroz excusó

-Lo siento Maki-chan, nos vemos en el salón club

-Tenemos algunas cosas que hacer así que nos iremos, te veremos más tarde- Dijo Rin mientras las dos decidieron ir rápido, en menos de nada un hombre de cabello parado negro y ojos negros, peinado como apariencia similar a Máscara de Muerte de Saint Seiya sólo que tenía una pequeña barba de pocos días

-Oye, Maki-san… ¿Puedo hablar un rato contigo?- Preguntó el mayor mientras se cruzaba de brazos a lo que Maki asintió, el hombre era el padre de Nico es decir su suegro. Ambos decidieron ir a la azotea de la escuela donde ahora la pianista y el hombre mayor estaban frente a frente

-¿Qué pasa Yazawa-sama? ¿Por qué estamos en la azotea de al frente?- Comenzó a sentir que todo esto era extraño y más antes de clases- ¿Allí no hubo una reunión en el salón club?

-Me temo que no, querida Maki- El ojicarmín hizo una cara seria como llena de determinación como si tratara de enseñarle una especie de lección a su yerna- Antes de entrar a la sala club, hoy tendrás una pequeña lección especial

Comúnmente las tsunderes niegan todo o hacen caso sólo porque esa personas se lo ordenó pero, era el padre de su novia, de su amada Nico-chan, no podía negar la petición de la persona que le inculcó buenos ideales sobretodo el hacer sonreír a las personas a lo cual asintió y fue ahí donde el señor Yazawa usó una pose estilo Jojos usando la insignia de tres dedos en cada mano hasta hacer una pose al estilo de Jonathan Joestar

-Deja de quejarte niña, ¡Vamos Maki-chan… Vamos a hacerlo juntos!- En eso el fondo se volvió rojo y arriba del adulto mayor estaban letras hiragana escritas en rosa

-¡MAKI MAKI MAA!

La pelirroja quedó en pausa mientras un pequeño rubor se dibujaba en su rostro, estaba impresionada como anonadada ante la presentación del pelinegro mayor, en verdad ese sujeto si sabía lucirse muy bien pero demasiado hasta con el escenario y la iluminación, aunque por ahora Nico no lo superaba del todo a su primogenitor y maestro.

Una ligera risa se escuchó, no de manera exagerada ni tirando a burlona, era una risa cuando ves algo te impresionas y te ríes de ese algo que te enganchó. Después de unos segundos la pelirroja quedó extrañada ante tal acto de su honorable suegro pero aún así se preguntó

-Señor Yazawa, no quiero molestarme con usted pero, ¿Qué tipo de lección fue esta?

El señor Yazawa alzó un dedo hacia arriba como si él intentara enseñarle una lección o quizás una buena enseñanza a su amada yerna

-Eso es en aras de hacer a Maki-chan más linda que nunca

La pelirroja algo nerviosa pero dispuesta a complacer como en honrar a su amado suegro decidió entonces intentar esa sonrisa insignia, no era en ella sonreír con frecuencia pero si debía hacerlo pues debía hacerlo, más que un simple deber era una gran misión para sí misma

-¡Lo capto!- Tenía en su cabeza una gota blanca dibujada mientras miraba de reojo a ambos lados- ¿Sólo tengo que hacerlo bien?- Suspiró mientras se decía mentalmente "Lo haré".

Cerró muy fuerte los ojos, se volteó de espaldas para luego usar los tres dedos insignia en cada mano, las colocó a cada lado de su cabeza para luego decir algo incomoda y quizás con voz temblorosa

-Maki… Maki… Maa…

La pobre intentó sonreír pero era inevitable, apretó los dientes mientras miraba al suelo pero el pelinegro mayor se acercó para colocar una mano sobre el cabello de su yerna, el hombre sonrió mientras sus ojos rojos pero rasgados tenían algo de brillantez, de hecho era una muestra de que siempre confiaba en ella y estaba dispuesto a dar su ayuda.

Quizás le faltaba mucho por aprender pero aún tenía la confianza reservada y dada a la pianista, si Nico era capaz de hacerla feliz también Maki debía hacer mucho feliz a su hija. La ojivioleta sonrió levemente en señal de agradecimiento.

-Verás, mi hija vendrá más tarde ya que tiene un asunto importante pero me dijo que fueras al salón club

La pelirroja decidió ir sin mediar palabra junto con el señor Yazawa al salón preguntándose lo extraño pero impresionante de hace un rato. Decidió abrir la puerta, al girar la perilla y al entrar en el recinto de pronto se escucharon gritos, sonidos hasta bombas y sin olvidar la gran lluvia de competís liderados por Honoka y los hermanitos Yazawa.

La pelirroja quedó sin habla aunque había algo que notó en menos de segundos, las musas eran siete en total pero… ¿Y Nico?. El pelinegro por otro lado miraba algo preocupado a cierta figura que estaba a una distancia pero la pregunta de su yerna lo sacó a la realidad

-¿Qué esto?- Preguntó la pianista mientras estaba de piedra y muda al ver que el lugar estaba leno de pancartas, confetis, un pastel, una piñata aunque… ¿Quién fue la subnormal que trajo una muñeca inflable con las ropas parecidas a las de Nico con un arnés? (Les dejo a ustedes esa misión).

Honoka como líder de la comitiva de bienvenida decidió estar al frente

-Hoy es el cumpleaños de Maki-chan, ¿No? Por eso hemos decidido preparar una sorpresa para ti

-Entonces lo que hacía antes el señor Yazawa- La pianista miró a su suegro el cual se reía mientras se rascaba la nuca

-Hahaha, lo siento Maki-chan pero lo hice para ganar algo de tiempo

De pronto una sombra de ojos verdes cristal apareció detrás de la pianista y el pelinegro mayor haciendo que las demás musas cayeran del miedo junto a los pequeños Yazawa

-¡Esa no es la única sorpresa!- Se escuchó una voz juguetona como fuerte de muerte entre la pianista y el adulto el cual cayeron en pleno susto y en segundos exclamaron al unísono

\- ¡¿NOZOMI?!

La pelimorada guiñó el ojo mientras sacaba de su mano lo que parecía ser una especie de boleto o cupón, probablemente era para dárselo a Maki la cual estaba lidiando con el susto horrible que se llevó de la musa del tarot, en verdad la ojiverde sabía causar terror y miedo sobre todo para hacer alguna broma o para molestar a sus amigas, sino pregunten a Eli o la pobre Umi o cualquier chica de gran busto en el grupo. En verdad era un monstruo que aterrorizaba mucho y era mejor ponerse brassieres de hierro con tal de encararla.

-También nosotras hemos preparado unos regalos- Le extendió su boleta a las manos de la pianista- El mío es este boleto especial de la fortuna

La temible adivina posicionó sus manos como garras haciendo que el ambiente se pusiera algo aterrador

-Yo te puedo dar un servicio especial de masajes- Dijo con una voz cantarina como burlona causando que la pobre cumpleañera caminara un poco atrás temiendo lo peor, a veces estar con Nozomi era como estar en el infierno, si a ese lugar se conducía con buenas intenciones era mucho más fácil con ese par de melones que tenía… La única que garantía de ida y de regreso era Eli.

La pobre Maki con una cara torpe como llena de terror, debía que liberarse de su senpai, con que debía aceptar ese boleto estaba bien pero ni loca iba a aceptar "Sus masajes" mortales sobre sus pechos

-Yo… Creo que pasaré de eso

La senpai de cabellos purpuras se alejó, como siempre era una de sus bromas que se pasaban de lanza

-Pero las demás también tienen increíbles regalos- Decidió mostrar a todas sus camaradas las cuales tenían preparados todos sus presentes, las primeras fueron las musas de segundo año, la primera en dar un regalo fue Umi que extendió hacia su kouhai una especie de pergamino que contenía una frase con kanjis

-Decidí hacer un pergamino para expresar mis sentimientos- La peliazul abrió el rollo dando un mensaje escrito de cuatro letras kanji negras y enormes que decía "Tomar una acción decisiva"

Luego la siguiente fue Honoka la cual le presentó una especie de manjuu pero grande y el símbolo hiragana de la tienda Homura, era pesado aunque nadie negaba que se veía exquisito pero… Honoka quizás sabía cocinar muy bien pero se exageraba demasiado, y en eso se pasaba de lanza dando mucha relevancia a los rumores de que era una completa "Subnormal".

-Tengo este especial "Honman" fue hecho a mano por mí y es diez veces el tamaño de lo usual- Maki aceptó el obsequio pero era innegable comer esa cosa

La siguiente fue Kotori que trajo un animal de peluche y como se temía…

-Tengo este peluche alpaca hecho a mano- Sonrió mientras le extendió el animal de felpa a lo cual la cumpleañera pelirroja la cual estaba impresionada de que su senpai y amiga peligris fuera impresionante para diseñar y crear ese peluche, en verdad Kotori tenía un gran talento para los diseños.

Las siguientes fueron sus dos amigas de primero y su senpai como amiga de parrandas en cualquier bar gay hasta el de la esquina, Eli Ayase alias "La versión waifu de Hyoga de Cisne".

-Rin te trajo este ramen regional edición limitada super rara-nya- La chica gato extendió nada más ni nada menos que una caja de ramen traída de Konoha de la famosa cadena de restaurantes el Ichiraku Ramen, sí ese legendario restaurante de ramen donde ahora almuerzan los héroes del anime.

Hanayo tímida como siempre extendió su presente mientras aferraba entre sus brazos una especie de costal

-Este arroz es una única experiencia comiendo especialmente elegido por mí, ¡Es un saco de arroz de las Montañas Paotzu!- Una vez más las referencias a otros animes no se hicieron esperar en este caso de nuestro guerrero saiyajin que marcó infancias a lo cual la pelirroja aceptó aunque el señor Yazawa decidió cargar el manjuu gigante y el saco de arroz.

Por último la rusa de ojos azules decidió darle como presente una pequeña agenda roja junto a una nota musical estampada en negro

-¿Esto es aquel libro de Seiji Yokoyama que has estado hablando?- La pianista aceptó enormemente a su senpai, como era de esperarse, Eli era la única normal del grupo mientras que las demás hasta el propio señor Yazawa estaban boquiabiertos ya que el mencionado Yokoyama era un compositor nipón de renombre, de hecho fue el tipo que hizo el OST de los Caballeros del Zodiaco, esas pistas de vieja escuela que al escucharlas sentirás como tu corazón se derrite por completo dependiendo el sentimiento expresado en cualquiera de sus pistas.

Después de eso Cocoa le regaló a Maki un gorila de peluche cosa que sorprendió a la cumpleañera de hecho fue cuando Nico ganó en el festival de verano y le dio como regalo un peluche de un tigre aunque la tsundere como siempre se lo agradeció a su manera (Eso pasó antes de que fueran pareja).

Luego Cocoa le dio a Maki cierto regalo por parte de su madre, era eso o se robó del closet de su primogenitora pero era un regalo muy bonito como intimo viniendo de su madre y por ahora aunque desafortunado no se podrá que fue ese obsequio hasta al final de la historia, Cotaro por su parte le regaló a su amada cuñada un taiyaki, bueno era el taiyaki que compró su papá para el pequeño pero el inocente ojicarmín le dio ese pequeño platillo a la pelirroja.

La joven decidió dar una pequeña mordida al alimento cosa que alegró a los pequeños hermanitos hasta que inevitablemente llegó Nico pero bastante extraña como diferente, era la misma con el uniforme de su escuela y su suéter, estaba llena de sudor y algo agitada, sus manos sobre sus rodillas y miraba al suelo buscando aire, al parecer había corrido contrarreloj.

Las musas sobretodo Nozomi estaban extrañadas aunque la adivina ya sabía de ese estado e incluso el señor Yazawa estaba absorto pero también comprensivo de la situación. Las musas como la familia de pelinegros decidieron dejar a su hija con la pianista, Nozomi puso el broche final cerrando la puerta con llave, Maki estaba extrañada ante esa acción y quería reclamar pero la cara larga de su loli le entraba tanto la preocupación que la necesidad.

Ahora entremos en el detalle, ¿Por qué Nico estaba de esa manera?

Resulta y pasa que hace días atrás Nico hizo una gran y costosa reservación en un aclamado restaurante de la ciudad, quería darle a Maki una cita digna de su estirpe, al estilo de una familia adinerada. Se esmeró mucho en hacerlo, más que ahorrarse toda su mesada tuvo que trabajar literalmente todo el principio de abril hasta mediados del mes presente sea en trabajos de medio tiempo hasta espectáculos callejeros de la mano de Honoka y Rin.

No fue fácil pero en menos de dos semanas logró reunir lo suficiente para una reservación del restaurante más un paraje romántico de la ciudad, la pelinegra debía mostrarle a la pelirroja que era capaz de hacer y dar todo para ella, era pobre pero honrada, no tenía ningún dinero pero al menos haría el extremo de ser el propio regalo de la Tsundere.

Maki sin hablar contemplaba eso y en menos de nada lo supuso, Nico tampoco no quería hablar no por ser cobarde sino porque se sentía inferior para darle lo necesario para la pianista. Ahora luego de unos dos minutos de silencio exactamente la loli miró con determinación tenue a su amada y en menos de nada decidió quitarse la chaqueta del colegio y hasta desabotonarse su suéter rosa lo que causó que la pianista con cara roja combinando con sus cabellos entrara en estado WTF

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- Preguntó airada la pobre Maki

-¿Pues que estoy haciendo?- Se molestó la ojicarmín- Pues te estoy dando mi regalo

La loli le extendió su sueter para su amada pelirroja mientras ésta estaba sin habla

-Nico-chan…

-Este es mi prenda favorita

-…

-Estoy pensando en regalarte mi suéter- La pobre Nico empezó a sentirse un poco molesta a lo cual no conforme con el suéter decidió quitarse su saco del colegio con tal de regalárselo, Maki ahora estaba algo impresionada como conmovida, estaba agradecida por aquella velada que le hizo su idol, se sentía como una celebridad pero Nico debía ser esa gran estrella y no ella.

Pero no la culpaba, Maki era la culpable de haberla provocado a hacer esa odisea y loca idea pero si trataba de impedirlo hería su orgullo, Nico trataba de hacer todo lo posible para darle una mejor noche con todo y pompa con platillos pero el precio era su horario personal, su tiempo en familia, quizás su condición física como mental pero… Ya era hora de romper el cliché que se le impuso vivir y aceptar ese obsequio, pero su miedo era eso, que era ridículo pero no era tiempo de bastas, era hora de querer sí o sí.

Esa negatividad y esa terquedad la invadían y trataban de meterse en su camino pero ya era tiempo de hacerlo y romper esa maldita barrera, ese suéter rosa era su regalo, bastante ridículo pero ese esfuerzo sobrehumano de esa pequeña chica no debía quedarse así como así. Sin pensarlo dos veces aceptó las dos prendas a lo cual agradeció sonriendo con su ligero rubor.

Pero debía dar su regalo, Nico se esmeró muchísimo para lograr reservar ese costoso restaurante así que decidió quitarse la chaqueta y quitarse su camiseta, eso si logró dejar a la pequeña pelinegra con una cara de WTF, sobre todo cuando la pianista estaba en brassier y su par de motivos del porque era una tsundere.

-Te doy mi uniforme como regalo, es por tu esfuerzo

-Maki-chan…

-Desde que te conocí… Siempre quise que fueras mía pero…

-¿Estás haciendo un intercambio?

-De hecho quiero recompensar tu esfuerzo… Te amo Nico-chan, en verdad admiro tu coraje

La loli se rió levemente mientras se rascaba la nariz y se sonrojaba, se sentía algo avergonzada pero recibió un beso suave conteniendo los sentimientos de la pianista a lo cual Nico devolvió con otro beso, luego Maki, luego Nico, una y otra hasta que decidieron deshacerse de toda su pasión con ropas despejadas y gemidos eróticos…

Sin duda era el mejor cumpleaños, Nico chan debido a que no tenía nada a ofrecer sin duda se ofrecería como el regalo pero el regalo para la pelirroja no era eso ni un bien material, sólo era la alegría y la emoción que se desbordaba cada día que estaba con su idol, sin duda era el mejor regalo y era para toda la vida.


End file.
